dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Ethari
|Status = Alive |Debut = Ghost |Portrayal = Vincent Gale }}Ethari is a Moonshadow Elf and Runaan's husband. He helped in raising Rayla when her parents, his good friends, joined the Dragonguard. Appearance Ethari is a Moonshadow Elf with shoulder-length white hair, light brown eyes and dark skin with a blueish tinge. As with other elves, he has pointed ears and horns, his own being adorned with metal clasps and jewels. His markings are a light blueish-purple in color. Ethari is usually seen wearing a simple sleeveless top and a purple scarf and used to wear a moon opal pendant around his neck before giving it to Rayla. Personality Ethari is portrayed to be an incredibly kind and understanding elf, taking care of Rayla when she was little. He deeply cares for his loved ones and is thought to be an extremely trustworthy friend. This sentiment can be seen in his ritual creation of enchanted metal lotuses, each bound to the life of an individual. Ethari is a creative and principled elf, though he has been known to shirk tradition to retain his sense of right and wrong, such as when he temporarily suppressed the banishment spell to see Rayla off when she left with Callum. He is a caring and responsible elf with a deep sense community and a strong predisposition towards life as a family man. This is evidenced by his fostering Rayla with Runaan when Rayla's parents joined the Dragonguard, taking her in as a daughter and helping to raise her. Ethari creates for both civilian and assassin alike, showing an adaptive mindset in his work, as he has crafted sentimental accessories as a jeweler and deadly weapons as a smith. Skills and Abilities Moon Primal Connection As a Moonshadow Elf, Ethari draws power from the moon and is his strongest at night, especially on the night of a full moon. Craftsmanship Ethari is a talented craftsman, capable of forging swords, arrows, and accessories. His most prominent creations are the two arrows sent to Zubeia and matching moon opal pendants that he shared with his husband and Rayla.Book Three, Chapter 3:"Ghost" His weapons are of immense quality and power. A unique trait of his blades is that they allow him to view the reflection of those who have been banished from the Silvergrove and communicate with them indirectly. Archery Ethari is a skilled archer, as shown when he sends off a Shadow Hawk arrow to Zubeia. Magic Ethari was capable of nullifying the effects of the banishment spell upon Rayla temporarily. Despite this power over moon magic, Ethari is not capable of breaking the spell permanently on his own. This shows that his powers are better suited to crafting objects than shaping spells of perception on a grand scale. Trivia *Ethari could first be seen in the end credits of the first episode of the series and has been dubbed "Tinker elf" by the fandom until his official debut.TDP Official Website *The name "Ethari" comes from Hindu origin and means "luminous".babynology.com *He's the fourth LGBT character introduced in the series. Appearances }} References }} Navigation Category:A to Z Category:Moonshadow Elves Category:Elves Category:Xadia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mages